Holding on to you
by iamthedoctor1
Summary: When Marley tells Jake about her and Ryder's kiss, they break up and Ryder's right there for her. xRyleyx
1. The Kiss

"Ryder kissed me...and..i let him.."  
it was quiet and we were just staring at eachother. there was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours and then he just walked off..

I walked Down the hall quietly and slowly. i almost looked like a zombie. the only difference was that i wasn't dead and i wasn't trying to eat anyone. before i knew it i had walked into someone.

"Hey Marley, are you okay?" Ryder asked in one of the sweetest voices i had ever heard.  
"Ym..Y-yeah, i just.." i stopped myself before i started crying my eyes out in front of him. i didn't want to talk about it.  
"You just?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it now, ryder." i started to turn the other way, but he turned me around and looked into my eyes.  
"Marley, you don't have to tell me whats wrong if you don't want to. but don't shut me out...I'm sorry i kissed you. i shouldn't have and i'll tell jake everything, that it wasn't your fault. and he shouldn't be angry at you...then i'll leave you both alone.." his voice got softer and sadder but he meant every word. it made me a little sad hat he would do all that just to make me happy. why would he? why wouldn't he just wait til jake found out and we broke up? Instead he'd rather work things out to make me happy...and he doesn't care if it makes him sad. he gave a small smile before walking away.

"Ryder...Ryder wait!" i yelled louder than i meant to. he turned and looked at me and i saw something i wasn't expecting. his eyes were watery...he was starting to cry. "I told him..."  
"Are you okay? is he okay?" he looked worried. but not for himself. but for me and jake. and thats what made me want to cry. the one time he ever feels bad, and its because he feels like he did something horribly wrong.  
"I'm fine..jake's mad and i'm sure he broke up with me.  
"Marley, i'm so sorry. this is all my fault. I'll talk to jake.." He was about to turn the other way in a hurry to find jake but i grabbed his arm..  
"Ryder stop."  
"But-"  
"Just don't"  
"Marley.."  
"I told him we kissed, but i said i let you..."  
He looked at me, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"You..let me?" he said so softly i almost Didn't hear him.  
"Yeah...you're the one..you're the one who pulled away first.." i said quietly "I'm just the horrible girl...ex-girlfriend who let her boyfriends bestfriend kiss her."  
"Marley, thats not true..you were just caught off guard. you're the nicest girl i know. you would never do anything to hurt anyone. just let me talk to jake for you.."  
And he was still willing to help me with jake. i could feel the tears slipping down me cheek. before i could wipe them away, ryder brushed them awway with the back of his hand.  
"Don't cry."  
"I don't want you to talk to jake for me okay? i just  
...i can't get you out of my head...and i don't regret our kiss..and.." now i really couldn't help crying. god he was quiet...a little too quiet. he probably thinks i'm an Awful person now. i was sure he was going to walk away. but instead he hugged me.  
"Marls..i'm sorry the kiss has caused you to cry this much and i'm sorry i hurt you and jake. but...you shouldn't feel bad or like a bad person because you aren't...you're the sweetest, most loving and beautiful person i know. jake will forgive you..and if jake's the one..he'll take you back, because you're a hard one to let go.." ryder said "I know because i had you before and i lost you..but that doesn't matter...what i'm trying to ell you is everything will be okay...Lets just goo to glee club." he pulled away. "I heard we were doing footless today. that should be fun right?" he smiled. "I love you, marley.."  
Ugh...that smile. you could probably cure a disease with that smile. he turned and started walking in the direction of the choir room. i stood there with a look of shock on my face, but it quickly turned to a smile before i ran after ryder.  
"Wait up!" i grabbed his arm and walked with him.

A/N

Hey, thanks for reading!  
This is my first Ryley fanfic and i hope you like it..annd please review! :D


	2. Hurt

(Ryders POV)

All i can think about is her eyes...her lips...That smile. i can't get her out of my mind. i used to be able to..at least sometimes. because then i knew i didn't have a chance with her because she was with jake...jake. my friend, not just my friend, my best friend. the guy that was there for me when i found out about my dyslexia. How could i do this to him? Why did i kiss marley? why did i even help with the stupid valentines day stuff anyway? i knew all it would do is bring my feelings to light, but i thought it would be helpful. Everyone expects me to be this perfect guy, the guy everyone can count on. Really, i'm not a good guy. I'm a bad friend, and an Idiot. The worst part is..i can't help but feel happy.. and excited that marley actually wanted me to kiss her.. that she actually liked it.

"Hey! Ryder, we gotta talk." I looked up from my phone that i was pretending to be doing something on so i can think without someone bothering me..aparently jake didn't get the memo.  
His eyes were red, like he'd been crying, and he looked angry.  
"Jake, I'm sorry."  
"So, you know i know? She talked to you already?" he looked like he would cry again any second.  
"Jake, I'm sorry..we Aren't together...i Mean you know this already, but i do love her and I can't stay away from her. but i won't touch her, or smile at her around you...i kow what its like to lose someone you care about. but we're not together..just friends."  
Jake laughed sarcastically.  
"you know how it feels? Because you thibk you lost her? you two only kissed after grease. you weren't even together! you didn't spend all that time as her boyfriend, Falling in love with her just to have your bestfriend go behind your back and kiss her! No, i don't think you know!" he was getting pissed.  
It made me mad that he would say i didn't know how it feels. Maybe i didn't know exactally how it felt but i knew i fell in love with her and lost her because i went home and cried like a baby. i had a date planned with her and she picked him just because of my stupid dyslexia. that hurt and i had to deal with it myself. But this was my fault. My fault that jake is on the verge of tears, my fault that he's lost the girl he fell in love with..its all my fault. The only think i could think of was maybe i had a chance with the girl of my dreams...but on the other hand i might have a chance to fix my friendship with jake and help him and marley.

"Okay...i don't know..i'm sorry.. She...She's just.."  
"Ryder, don't! Don't talk about her!" He looked like he was about to punch me in the face..i would actually be fine with it. maybe he'll feel better..maybe i'll feel less guilty.  
"You know i sang her a song...i planned it all myself, without your help. My idea. right after thhe song, i was about to kiss her, she pulled away. She pulled away and told me about you...YOU. which means she was thinking about you the whole time." I looked up at him. you know that feeling of butterflies in your stomach? yeah...got that. She was thinking about me?  
"Jake..you did a really nice thing for her, maybe she just felt guilty and wanted to get it out. Maybe it hurt too much to lie to you after you did such a nice thing for her. maybe she wasn't thinking about me at all.." it hurt me to say that, but i had to because maybe it would make him feel better. his eyes wondered the room like he was thinking. He looked back at me.  
"Let's sing to her...in glee club..together. see who she picks. she might not tell us, but I'll see the look on her face. then we'll know who she wants. truly..."  
"No.."  
"What?!"  
"No, i can't do that...i won't:  
"Oh, because you know she'll pick me. Again. Stop being such a baby and Man up. Don't you wanna know who she picks?"  
"Well, yeah i wanna know. but i dont want to use her like that. we have to let her pick in her own time. if she picks you..i'll leave you two alone. if she picks me...I'm sorry, but i love her. and if she doesn't pick either of us...then..I'm okay, if shes okay."  
"Wow.. you'll Turn anything i say into the Bad guy thing, wnt you!?"  
"Thats not true!" I yelled, I was trying to stay calm, but he was hitting every nerve and i couldn't help it anymore.  
"You know what Ryder, i know why you won't sing. you know she wont pick you. why would she? you're stupid. Why would she want to be with a loser like you?"  
I felt myself wanting to cry. because i actually believed ever word coming out of his mouth. Jake was a way better pick for marley. All he wanted was marley and he did treat her Good. plus he was Smart, and nice..whenn he wasn't angry. but he really doesnt have a reason to be nice to me now.  
I jumped when the bell rang.  
"I've gotta go.."  
"Look at that, Ryders running away. Well, if winning marley means being a Man, looks like I'll win."  
I didn't turn bback around, i just kept walking. i felt liike one of the weakest people in the world. That one kiss ruined everything...it messed up jake and Marley..Jake's Hurt..Marley's Hurt...i hurt her. i was trying to make sure jake didn't hurt her and he real one i should have been looking out for was me. I hurt her..i hurt the one person in the world i cared about.  
"Hey, Ryder." i heard the sweetest voice Call my name. i just kept walking, i couldn't let her see me Crying. "Ryder? Stop walking and talk to me!"  
I turned around and looked at her. She Obvously knew something was wrong because her face was filled with Concern.  
"Are you okay? you were walking kinda fast and Ignoring everyone."  
"I'm fine..."  
"No, you aren't. Tell me whats wrong."  
I shook my head. Why couldn't she have just dropped it?  
"You know you can't always be the one to Care about how everyone else is...sometimes you have to let other people care about you..."  
"Thats the thing! I hurt everyone i care about!" i didn't mean to yell, but the talk I'd just had with jake didn't help.  
I swear i thought she was about to walk away, but she hugged me. Not just a hug, but a really tight hug.  
"Ryder..." she sighed, "You didn't mean to hurt anyone..you thought about yourself for a second..and you kissed me. Sometimes you have to think about yourself. but, you're going to be okay. Me and jake are going to be okay."  
god, this was nice...don't get me wrong, i was still pretty upset about what had just happened, but marley gave the bes hugs..  
"Ryder?" she tried to pull away gently, she didn't want to be the one to break the hug because she knew i needed it.  
I Wiped my eyes. "Yeah?"  
"I was just going to say..." She froze, starring at me.  
"What?"  
"I...I can't stop thinking about you...and the kiss..and i feel awful about iit because when i was with jake i...i imagined i was with you. I know I'm a horrible person..."  
"You are not. Don't say that. you are a great person. you told him the truth. thats more than what most people would do. You wouldn't have kissed me...i kissed you.."  
"There you go again."  
"What?"  
"Making everyone feel better, and not making yourself feel better...tell me why you're so upset ryder."  
"I talked to jake..."  
Her eyes got big.  
"Wh..What did he say?"  
"Nothing he shouldn't have..He's mad, and Sad, and its all my fault. He's heartbroken." I rubbed the back of my neck. "He wants you to pick you know..He wants us to sing a song in glee and see who you pick.. He loves you a lot.."  
"Yeah, i know he does.. I love him too." My head shot up and i looked at her. "I'm just confused" She sighed.  
"Because i kissed you?"  
"Yes...and because i haven't been able to stop thinking about you.. you are one of my best friends and i couldn' imagine losing you..or jake."  
"Marley, even if you choose jake..you're not going to lose me. I'm always going to be here for you."  
she looked up at me, and i saw a small smile.  
She pulled me into another hug. when she pulled away, she placed her hand on my arm.  
"Do you wana walk home together?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"My moms making Pasta...I know it's your favourite..if you wanna eat over."  
"I don't wanna cause your mom any trouble."  
"You won't, she always makes extra. Plus she likes you."  
"Ok, Sure..Anything to get out of my House. and spend more time with you." She Smiled, and looked down.  
"You don't like to be at your house?"  
"Well...I..um...They're strict..but i love them."  
"They won't mind you staying over?"  
"I don't think they'll even notice I'm gone." she looked Concerned, but i just smiled and tried to chance the subject.  
"So, is you mom making meatballs too?"  
She laughed "Yeah, they are her specialty ."  
She squeezed my arm and we started walking to her house.

A/N

So, this chapter was from Ryders POV (Um...Duh..)  
And Um...I really liked doing it this way..but i think the next chapter will be marley's POV, so..Yeah. if you liked it, Please Favourite, and follow...and Maybe review? Please review? hat would be Amazing, and would really make my day. and i Will love you very Much..(Butonlylikeafriendbecausethatwouldbeweird.) Anyway, I'll try to update reallly soon and...Yeah. thats it. Byeeeeee!


	3. Falling

(Marleys POV)

Why would he say his family wouldn't notice him being gone? Maybe there's more to Ryder than just a nice guy and a handsome face...How is it even possible to not notice Ryder? He's sweet and Kind, and he seems like the perfect child for any parent. We walked up to the door, i Paused to look at him.  
"You ready?" He smiled that amazing, one of a kind smile.  
"Of Course, I'm ready." he laughed "I'm actually really excited to see your Mom, i didn't see her at lunch today." I smiled, grabbing his hand, and walked inside.

"Marley, is that you?" my Mom practically yelled. you gotta love her. She's always been there for me. I know it's cheesy, but she is the best mom ever.  
"Hey, Mom..Um..I brought Ryder over for dinner.." Ryder put his hand out, my mom happily shook it.  
"Hey,Miss rose . Thanks for having me over for dinner." I couldnt help but smile. Ryder had really good manners.  
"Hi Ryder...Marley, wheres jake? Didn't he want to eat over tonight?"  
I looked at Ryder who was looking at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck... He did that a lot..maybe it was a nervous thing.  
"Um...Ryder..could you go sit in the living room for a minute?" i sighed "I gotta talk to my mom.."  
"Yeah, of course." He left the room and i made a b-line for The kitchen, my mom not far behind.  
"What's going on with Jake?"  
"I think we broke up.."  
"What?! What happened?"  
"Mom...can we not talk about it tonight?"  
"So you break up with your first boyfriend, and you're already bringing another boy home?" I couldn't believe she just said that. it kind of shocked me. it wasn't like me and ryder were together...he's just my friend.  
"Um...Ryder and i are friends..Mom."  
"Marley...honey...i just don't want you to get hurt. We'll have a nice dinner and then I'm driving Ryder We're going to talk about it."  
I Nodded "Yes, mom.." i walked out of the kitchen to see ryder sitting on the couch looking at his phone.  
"Hey, Ryder. dinners ready." his looked up from his phone, and smiled.  
"You okay?" he stood up and walked over to me.  
"Yeah...my mom was just being a Mom...you know..."  
We laughed, walking into the dining room and sitting down to eat.

"Miss Rose , this is delicious!" Ryder said, with a stuffed mouth. i couldn't help laughing at him. sometimes he can be such a dork. Not that i didn't like it. it's just, he's a lot different from Jake.  
My mom just Smiled and nodded.  
After we finished eating, mom walked over to the counter to grab her keys.  
"Okay, honey, I'll be in the car waiting. you two say your goodbyes, and then I'll drive ryder home."  
"No! ..I mean no thank you, Ma'am. That is very kind of you to offer, but i can walk home." i looked at ryder and all i can see is panick on his face. what was he so scared of? why didn't he want my mom to drive him home? what about when he said his parents wouldn't notice if he was gone, and how he would rather not be in the house...what Ryder lynn hiding?  
"No Ryder. I'm not having your parents think i let you walk home in the Dark." My mom said "Say bye to marley and lets go." Ryder had a frozen look on is face, he looked back up to my mom.  
"Yes, Ma'am." my mom walked out the door, to go start the car. i turned to ryder who's eyes were wondering, like he was thinking really hard.  
"Ryder? Whats wrong?" i asked quietly. his eyes stopped wondering, and stopped on me.  
"Um...Nothing. i just..i mean i didn't want your mom to go to all the trouble..." even though i knew there was more to it...i let it go and gave him a quick hug.  
"Ok...I'll see you tomorrow..." i sighed "Thanks for being there for me today..."  
He pulled away.  
"I'll always be there for you, Marley." he smiled at me, and i couldn't help smiling back. i looked at the ground to hide it. he lifted my chin with his finger, making me look up.  
"Goodnight, Marley Rose." he leaned close, kissing my cheek.  
"Goodnight, Ryder lynn.."  
He turned and started walking to the door. How is that even possible? how can he just kiss my cheek and give me butterflies? as much as i would like to think that this is just a crush and get things back to normal with jake...i think i'm falling in love with Ryder. and i cant stop thinking about him and hope he's okay. all i know is i already cant wait til tomorrow just to see him again...but at the same time, i'm scared to see jake. i still love him, that can't just go away and i feel horrible. i wish i could make them both happy...but i can't, not with out making one of them Jealous.  
So, who do i pick?  
Jake, the boy i've had a crush on since he day we met...the boy i love and was almost ready to take the next step with...  
Or Ryder, the boy who's always been there for me...the boy who loves me, and has proved he'd do anything for me.  
it scares me when i think about the things Ryder would do for me...He Would do anything to make me happy. like when he let jake and i be together or when he gave up the dance solo because i was being stupid and thought he wouldn't be good enough..great friend i am...it's just jake was the better dancer..he doesn't mind getting hurt to make me happy and that scares me the most... I really do think i'm falling more and more in love with ryder everyday and that scares me even more because if we are actually together i cant even imagine all the things he would do for me...he has to let someone do things for him...But for some reason i will never know...he doesn't think he deserve it...

A/N

Soooo, wow.

What's ryder hiding? What ever could it be? Why doesn't he want marley to know? Will he ever tell her? will i ever stop asking rediculous questions and just start working on the next Chapter? Well, i actually already have it written out, i'm just having a fight with myself weather or not to post it tonight of not...Should i? maybe? I think...i dunno...  
ANYWAY! Favourite, Review, Follow...Please? I'll love you forever. :D


	4. Secrets

(Ryders POV)

"Uh...Take a left." it was quiet. the only time there was any noise was when i was telling her the directions to my house... Why did i have to snap at ehr earlier? she was just trying to help. Now, Marley's Mom, the one person marley can always count on, Probably doesn't like me as much anymore...or at least thats what it seemed like.  
"Alright. this is it."  
She stopped the car and unlocked the doors.  
"Ryder, may i ask you a question?"  
"...Yes Ma'am.."  
"Are you interester in my daughter? I know you two have been close ever since grease and i know by the look on your face everytime you see her. then and now, that you care about her and like her very much." i turned my head looking out the window. when i turned back, she was starring at me, waiting for me to answer the question.  
"Yes Ma'am..." she nodded and i opened the car door. when i got out i saw my dad coming out the door.  
"Whare have you been, you little brat!?"  
"I..i went to a friends house for dinner, sir...I'm Sorry..." i turned my head to see if Marleys mom was still watching or had already left...just my awful luck, she was watching. i didnt want anyone to see this part of my life. I'm the "good guy" for a reason. so no one will expet anything is wrong with me and i can just live my life. My dad walked closer to me and before i could register what was happening, i fel his hand colide with my face.  
"Hey, Don't hit him!" Miss Rose jumped out of the car and ran over to me. i was sitting in the middle of the lawn, holding my cheek, which was Probably bright red by now. i was used to my dad hitting me, but it still shocked me everytime. my dad quickly realized we weren't alone and turned the other way, opening the front door and going inside. She grabbed my arm, helping me up.  
"Ryder, Honey, are you okay? does that happen a lot?" i looked her, then the ground and back up.  
"Umm...no...i mean, no it doesnt happen..thats never happened. Please don't call the police...my dad's a really nice guy. i bet he just had a couple drinks or something...just a bad day.." she started tearing up even more, like she knew i was lying. and was scared or concerned. i couldnt tell. she just kept looking at me.  
"Hun. you shoud never get hit by your father, even if he has a bad day...are you sure this hasnt happened before?" i didnt want to talk about this anymore. especially with her. the one person who can easily tell marley, the one person i never want to know about this part of my life.  
"Miss Rose, I'm fine...i have to get inside now, and get my homework done. it takes me longer to do work, so i have to start now..." i started walking to the door.  
"Ryder?" she walked up to me, grabbing my arm gently.  
"Miss rose...i'm fine...please dont call anyone.."  
"But...you." she sighed "i know this has happened before. you knew that slap was coming before he even did it. is this the reason you didnt want me to drive you home?"  
"I'm fine...miss rose." she let go of my arm and started waalking the other way.  
"Wait..."  
She quickly turned, hoping i was going to tell her to wait so i could tell her everything or something.  
"Yes, Ryder?"  
"Please..." i looked at the ground, not wanting her to see me about to cry. "Please dont tell..."  
"Hun, if you dont want me to call the police, i wont. but if i ever see you get hit, or hurt again, i cant make any promises."  
"No...i mean...Please dont tell Marley.." she looked at me with one of the saddest looks i've ever seen and i felt like i was going to cry like a baby.  
"Okay...okay ryder. if thats what you want..." i half smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood up a little. but she just turned to her car and drove off. it sared me. it scared me that marley could find out about my home life. that scared me more than getting hit. i just know if marley found out, she would do anything to try to help, and i dont want to see her get hurt, especially if it would be my fault. i just really hope Miss Rose sees my side and doesn't say anything. i dont want people to know the secret i've been hiding. i don't know if its a pride thing or what, but i dont like it when people see me in a different view. like when i found out i had dyslexia, i didnt want anyone to knoe i'm dumb, or have to take speical classes. that would make me feel even more dumb than i already think i am. So if peple found out i got hit on a daily basis by my dad, people would see me as the poor, little dumb boy. i know it's dumb, but you're a liar if you say you dont care how people see you. everyone cares what people think and i'm no different from anyone else. I have secrets and i want them to stay secret...

A/N  
Whoa! what?  
So now you know what Ryder's been hiding. Yep, his Dad's that kind of person.  
I Don't know...What did y'all think? if you liked it, or if you didn't leave a review. that would be great!  
Now, What do you think should happen next?  
Should marley find out about Ryder's Secret?  
Aaaanyway...we'll find out soon, wont we precious? :D

Sorry it was kind of short...but i was pressed for time. :P


	5. Questions

(Marleys POV)

Getting ready for schoo was probably my favourite thing to do. I blast my radio, and sing along while i get dressed. i have to admit i was scared to go to school, and see jake and ryder, but in that moment the music was blaring.. and i didnt have to think about that. it was just me and the music. i got lost in my thoughts, it was nice while i lasted.  
"Marley! We have to go!"  
Oops...sometimes i forget my mom works at the school and cant be late.  
I ran down the stairs to grab my backpack, and quickly ran to the car. My mom's been acting weird since she drove ryder home last night. i dont know why. did ryder do or say something? No, i cant imagine him saying anything wrong, or something to upset my mom...so, why was she acting so weird.  
"So..."  
"Yeah, hun?"  
"How was it dropping ryder off last night? he seemed like he wanted to walk, right? he told me why.." My mom quickly looked over to me, then back to the road.  
"He told you?"  
"Yeah, he didnt want to cause you any trouble..." I glanced out the window. "I'm just telling you so you know he was thankful for the ride. i mean, he really is a nice guy, if he said or did anything last night...he didnt mean it."  
"Oh, is that what he said? ok. no he didnt do anything. he was very sweet.. i know he is a good boy...you just have to be careful around him"  
What?! why would my mom say that? first she says he's a good guy, and now shes saying to be careful around him? i know for a fact, ryder is the last person i have to be careful around. He wouldnt let anything happen to me...  
"Mom, why would you say that?" we pulled up to the school and she got out of the car. why wouldnt she answer my question? i ran behind her. "Mom! why?"  
"Have a good day marley." she turned back around and walked into the school. why is she being so weird? what's she not telling me? i walked into the school, slowly. thinking about what just happened...every conversation i've had with ryder...to maybe get any idea.

"Hey...um...Marley." i turned my head and jake was there looking at me, playing with the strings on his backpack. it's like he was nervous talking to me...jake's never nervous talking to girls, but he is now...  
"Hey jake..i'm sorry.."  
"I know..." he sighed "I talked to ryder..."  
"Yeah...he told me you two talked." his face turned from a soft look, to angry. I've never seen him get so mad.  
"Of course he told you." he gave a sarcastic chuckle that nearly broke my heart. i would have tried to make jake feel better, but i didnt have time. i had o figure out what was up with ryder...what happened last night?

"I'm sorry jake, i have to go to class."  
"So, this is it? we're really done?"  
I stopped and turned to him. "I just...i assumed you wouldn't want to be together anymore..."  
"Of course i do. i love you marley...but the real question is do you want to be with me...or ryder?" i ould feel the tears starting to fall. the day just started and I'm already crying. I didnt know what to say. I loved him too, but...i think i might love ryder too.. i still thik about him all the time. The Kiss...hugging him, just being around him...talking and laughing. how could i be with jake, if i was always thinking about another guy?  
"I Cant...i cant right now..I dont want to hurt you again." the hope in jakes face faded and he just turned the other way and walked off. i felt like i would burst into tears any second. how did i get these two amaing guys to like me? most girls would be happy with the attention, but i cant take hurting people. especially when those people are ryder and jake.  
Out of the corner of my eye, i saw ryder grab his books out of his locker. i wanted to talk to him, but what if jake saw...it would hurt him...Ugh! i just have to know whats going on with ryder. i walked over, tapping his shoulder.

Hey, Ryder."  
"Marley. Hey!" he smiled "How are you?"  
"I'm good..how was it last night?" he smiled again and grabbed the rest of his books, and stuffed them in his bag.  
"Dinner was great. thanks for inviting me."  
"Yeah, dinner was great, but i mean how was the ride home? it was just you two..was it awkward? anything happen?" the smile left his face.  
"Your mom is great, the ride was great. everything...was great." it was starting to make mad that no one was telling me what was going pn. they know i'm not stupid, i know when someones lying to me. Ryder put his backpack back on and closed his locker.  
"So, walk you to class?"  
"Um...sure."  
"It's okay if you dont want me to. i mean..if you dont want jake to see or if you wanna walk with friends...i get it."  
"Could you just tell me the truth?" He got a confused look on his face.  
"Always.."  
"What happened last night?" he froze and starred at me.  
"I don't want to lie to you..so can we not talk about it right now? can i tell you in my own time? i love you marley, but i cant answer your question truthfully right now...so please...please let it go..for now? i promise when I'm ready to talk...i'll tell you."  
What was he hiding?! did my mom do something? did he do something? what's going on? As much as i would like to respect his wishes, i couldn't... i had to figure out what was going on.  
"Fine...you still wanna walk to class?" he smiled, and put his arm out for me to grab.  
"Of course." i grabbed his arm and we walked to first period. The whole time we were walking, we talked about football, and songs he wanted to do in glee, but all I could think about was all the questions i had. all the questions I didn't have answers to. Why didn't he want to tell me what was going on?

A/N  
Um...i really have nothing to say...  
or i don't know what to say.  
Um...Please Review? Pwease..  
I'll love you forever. :D


End file.
